


Defense

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Anniversary challenge 2014 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bullying, Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jazz sees a bot being beaten on the street, he has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> oops, I accidentally a new AU. Written for the 2014 Anniversary challenge at [](http://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/)**prowlxjazz**.

_"Jazz, my child, you are all things bright and beautiful but you must never use what I teach you to deliberately harm another." Sensei knelt down next to Ricochet and examined the young mech's injuries. "Your brother has been very seriously hurt."_

_"He started it. He bit me." Jazz held up a bite damaged arm for inspection._

_Sensei gravely examined the wound. "Biting you was not permissible, but was what you did to him fair or just? Look at what you've done to your brother's chest plates."_

_Jazz did as instructed, not wanting to risk Sensei finding a punishment for disobeying on top of whatever else he was already planning. He flinched back when he saw the blue glimmer of sparklight through a crack in Richochet's plating. He had only wanted his brother to hurt as much as he did when he kicked him, not something that might make Ricochet die and go away forever like their sire._

_"I'm sorry," Jazz whispered. "I'm sorry, Rico, I didn't mean it!"_

_"What I teach you must only be used in defense, Jazz. Use only the force required to subdue your opponent, not destroy him."_

_The young mech nodded frantically as he stared at his brother's too-still form._

 

 

Jazz took in the scene in front of him quickly. One bot--black and gold, slightly smaller than the others and sporting a pair of sensory wings--laying on the ground and covering his face protectively. Four bots circling the one on the ground, taking turns kicking the bot on the ground. The bot on the ground wasn't fighting back, but he was bleeding from an injury Jazz couldn't see.

The sight reminded him painfully of his brother, the last time he had seen Ricochet before he ran away.

"Hey!" The Metallikato student stepped through the gate, leaving the safety of the dojo's training yard and attracting the bullies' attention. "Why don't you pick on somebody who will fight back?!"

The largest of the bullies turned to look at him with a sneer. "Why don't you mind your own business, scraplet?"

"You beat up a mech outside my sensei's dojo, it becomes my business. Now back off!"

"Ooo, Yoketron's little orphan wants us to back off." The large bully mocked. "I'm soooo afraid."

The martial artist didn't back down as all four mechs began to move away from the injured bot on the ground. They would be a tough fight, but Jazz was fairly sure he could take them.

The largest bully--clearly the leader of this little pack--lunged at him first. Jazz sidestepped and let the other mech's momentum carry him into the wall surrounding the dojo. He watched as the bully hit the wall with a loud clank, fully expecting the larger mech to charge him again.

The leader didn't let him down, turning to face him as soon as he was steady on his feet again. He charged forward, but drew up short before the Metallikato student could simply step aside again. He balled one hand into a fist--one that looked like it would be _painful_ if it made contact with his face--and swung at Jazz with a punch. Jazz caught the punch, then used the mech's momentum to pull the bully down to the ground.

The martial artist put one foot on the back of the larger mech's neck to hold him down. "Now, I said back off."

"What is going on here?" Yoketron's voice, hard and a little angry, cut across the scene before the bully could reply to Jazz.

"He assaulted me!" The large mech wailed in response. Imediately, the ohter bullies joined in, murmuring agreement.

"These bots were assaulting the mech in the street, sensei," Jazz replied. "If this bot is hurt, he did it to himself."

"Jazz, let this mech up." Yoketron stepped onto the walkway with his student and the bullies. After his student complied, the Metallikato Master spoke again. "Leave these premises and I will refrain from calling the authorities. However, if you return, I will call the Elite Guard. If you assualt my student or any other mech and I find out, I will call the Guard. Am I clear?"

The bullies all nodded.

"Then be gone." The old mech glared at them until the bullies fled. "Jazz."

The white and black stopped his turn toward the injured mech. "Sensei?"

"You did well, my child." Yoketron turned and gave his student a smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." Jazz smiled slightly before moving to the injured mech's side.

The black and gold mech blinked at him through barely-lit optics. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jazz," he replied, crouching down next to the injured mech. "And that's my Sensei, Yoketron."

"You stopped them. Why?"

"Because no one else did. I don't know what they think you did, but you didn't deserve that beating." The martial artist helped the other mech sit up, careful of his injury. "What's your name?"

"Prowl."

"Well, come on, Prowl. Let's get you inside so that Sensei can look at that injury." Jazz lifted one of Prowl's arms and draped it over his shoulder, then carefully eased the other mech to his feet.  



End file.
